Server resources may be defined in a plurality of manners. Definitions may be limited to hardware descriptions or may be expanded to include firmware, operating systems, middleware, application software, and network components. Hardware may comprise central computing components consisting of processors, memory, and input/output components. Attached storage capacity, disk controllers, network adapters, display capabilities, power supplies, failover and redundancy hardware, heat management hardware, and physical form factor may comprise additional defining factors. Server hardware may depend on the function of the server, for example file server, print server, web server, or database server. Server resources also may comprise firmware, referred to in computing as basic input/output systems (BIOS), that comprise nonvolatile programs and data structures that internally control various electronic functions of a server. Server resource definitions may be expanded further to include embedded operating systems and software operating systems that provide the ability to reconfigure and update both hardware and software without restart, provide backup facilities, and provide flexible and advanced networking capabilities.